stand up after getting stood up
by cpt-stvngrntrgrs
Summary: In which Natasha helps a dejected Steve get over a relationship he never really had.
1. Chapter 1

30 minutes.  
2 hours.

Running his hand through his hair, Steve sighed dejectedly and signalled the waiter for his check. The clock already points at a quarter til 9, his date was supposed to meet him here at 7pm. He has consumed numerous amounts of iced tea and a basket of breadsticks as he comes up with excuses in his head as to how his date could just be late. Impatiently tapping his feet as he pays for his drink, he rolled his eyes at the pitiful looks the waiter is shooting him.

He shivered as he stepped out to the bitter cold winter of New York at night. It has only started to snow lightly and Steve cursed in his mind, not anticipating the weather and how the direction of the night will turn out. The night is very much alive around him, with it being a Friday, but he is no mood to party. He was really looking forward for this date, he liked Sharon and she was such a good co-worker; they would sometimes eat lunch in the break room together. Steve met her at work, a corporate office of a popular weapon distributing company. Steve is the head of marketing, with his artistic designs earning many praises from their boss.

Steve's footsteps start to go faster as the snow pours harder. He was temporarily blinded by a bright light and heard the said car honk. He blinked and stared at the familiar face peering at him from the driver's side.

"Get in." Natasha hollered through the heavy fall of the snow and Steve walked to the passenger's side and slid in carefully, not wanting the car to get wet with snow.

"Hey, what's wrong, old man?" Natasha asked jokingly, with a trace of worry lacing her voice.

Steve shook his head, "Let's just go please," he muttered, turning up the volume of the rock song Natasha was listening to.

Natasha nodded and slowly drove to their shared apartment, her grip at the steering wheel tight as the snow seems to get even worse. She met Steve while she put up an ad for someone to share an apartment with. There was quite a few who she considered, but Steve's nice eyes and good track record won her over.

"Hey, you want some ice cream?" Natasha offered from the kitchen as Steve falls on the couch, hugging a pillow to his chest and turning on the TV.

"Yes please, that would be nice." He called back and a few minutes later, Natasha plopped down on the other end of the couch, handing a bowl full of chocolate ice cream to Steve.

"So tell me, how was it?" Natasha prompted, poking Steve with her elbow as she takes a spoonful of ice cream and folds her legs underneath her.

It took a couple minutes until Steve finally put his empty bowl of ice cream down and looked at her.

"She stood me up. Just like that. No texts, no phone calls, no nothing. I'm so stupid, gosh. I should've known she's not interested." He furrowed his brows, frowning deeply. He didn't think Sharon would be the kind of girl who would do that; she's great company.

"Maybe I can go down there and give her a piece of my mind," Natasha muttered as she turned to the TV, shaking her head.

"No no, no need for that." Steve let out a nervous chuckle, knowing his friend works for a security agency, training new recruits. He's seen her take down someone bigger than him, and he wouldn't want Sharon to go through that just because she stood him up. He didn't want to look like a small child whovneeds someone to protect him.

She stood up and grabbed both of their bowls and loading it to the dishwasher. "Hey, I'm gonna go to sleep. Don't dwell on it too much, okay?" She patted his head and heard him say "good night" as she went to her room to sleep.

Natasha woke up at 8am the following day, which she considered as "sleeping in" as she usually wakes up at 5am to go to work. Yawning, she went out of her room to go get breakfast. She frowned at the sight of Steve sprawled out on the couch, asleep, with the TV turned on to a comedy channel. She approached him, lightly tapping his shoulder.

"Hey Steve, wake up. Steve, come on, it's already morning." She whispered, her taps getting harder with each word.

"Hmmm? What? Ow," Steve blinked sleepily, looking around as if he doesn't know where he is. Natasha moved aside as he stretched and stood up, grimacing when his back and arms cracked from sleeping at an awkward position. He groaned and sat back down on the couch. Natasha rolled her eyes and continued to poke him, just to get some life into him.

"Come on, get up. We're going out," she said with a firm tone, the voice she uses for her trainees. She gave Steve one final tap on the shoulder and proceeded to go to the restroom to shower and get ready.

Thirty minutes later, they were both ready to go. Steve cleaned up pretty well, but he still looks tired. Natasha wore her boots and grabbed her car keys as they exited the apartment. She drove them to a small diner just outside of town. It has a warm vibe to it and Natasha knows the waitress so they were seated right away.

"Two hot chocolates please." Natasha ordered with a smile, not even opening the menu yet. The waitress left them to choose their breakfast and Steve gave Natasha a look.

"What if I wanted to drink coffee?" He muttered sulkily and quickly turned his eyes to the menu, scanning it to find what he'd like to eat.

"Oh trust me, this is the perfect weather for a hot choco." Natasha replied cheerfully, eyes not leaving the menu in her hands. "I promise you'll love it."

A minute later, they both ordered and sat in silence. It was somewhat awkward because they've never been out with just the two of them, nor are they too close to know too much about the other. However, it wasn't too bad that it was unbearable. It felt… normal.

Natasha coughed and sat up straight. "So Steve, if you'd like, I can set you up with a couple of my friends. What kind of girl do you like?" She asked, a bit hesitantly as she fiddles with her hot choco cup. It just came to her that Steve never really brought any girls home. Did he ever have a girlfriend? Natasha thought to herself. Steve is a definite eye candy, toned and built, all topped with a warm smile and eyes that holds the clouds.

Steve felt himself turn red. No one has ever asked him that before. He is shy around girls, in fact, it was Sharon who initiated their "date". And he never really had a "type." He likes girls based on who they are, not necessarily with how they look like.

"Um… I think I'll just pass for now, Nat. I'm not really up for a relationship anyways." He smiled and drank his hot choco. They finished their meal and had some casual talks about work and friends. Natasha was going to pay, but Steve beat her to it. She rolled her eyes and thanked him, and they went back to her car.

"Where do you want to go, Rogers? It's your day, whatever makes you not mope around will help." She asked, making sure the heater is all the way up because it was freezing.

"Uh- I'm fine with anything, really." He shrugged and put his seatbelt on, leaning back comfortably into his seat.

"If you say so," Natasha replied, and drove off. Ten minutes later they stopped outside of a cinema. "Come on, let's watch a movie." She said, stepping out of the car and walking in with Steve at her heels.

"Can I pick the movie?" Steve asked quietly at her side once they got in.

"Sure, I'm not too picky." She said and went in line to get them popcorn and drinks.

Steve went in line to get tickets for Despicable Me 3. They met up after buying their respectable stuff. Natasha's eyes widened once she got her ticket.

"Seriously Steve, this movie?" She asked, her lips pursed in annoyance and eyes staring daggers at Steve.

Steve smiled sheepishly and shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, you said I could pick. So I did. And didn't you say today is my day?" He asked, beaming at Natasha. He looks so happy and cute and different from the Steve last night and this morning that Natasha just rolled her eyes and nodded, following Steve into the screening room.

They actually both enjoyed the movie. Steve was so carefree, laughing whenever he thinks the scene is funny, and Natasha cracked some few laughs and snorts here and there. It was still early so not too much children, and they basically had the theater to themselves. In the end, they both enjoyed it.

"Hey, I made a good call, didn't I?" Steve asked Natasha after the movie, lightly bumping her side as they exit the cinema to get lunch.

"Yeah yeah, but I'll pick where we're eating lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

The week passed by uneventfully. They still had their busy work schedules and late-night arrivals, but they managed to save time to talk. When Steve would get home early and not have too much work to do, he would make simple dinner for the two of them. He'd text Natasha not to buy anything on the way home.

"Thanks for the dinner, Steve," Natasha told him after finishing their meal. "That was delicious." She cleaned up the kitchen and padded to her room to rest up. Steve looked at her retreating figure, a small smile playing on his lips.

One night, Natasha got home pretty late. She went in and found Steve with piles and piles of paper in front of him in the living room. He looks tired and worn out, and the kitchen looks untouched.

"Hey Steve, have you eaten dinner yet?" She asked, approaching him.

"Uh.. I don't think so," he replied distractedly. She blinked and tapped him.

"How long have you been working? It's almost 10!"

He looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh shit, really?" She nodded and frowned. Steve stood up and stretched, yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll order takeout for us, I haven't eaten yet as well," Natasha told him. Steve nodded and cleaned up the table.

30 minutes later and their food arrived. It was Chinese food because that seems to be the only place still open at that time. She set their food on the table and handed Steve a plate and they shared the food in silence.

When they finished, Steve took their plates to clean and Natasha gathered all the trash and threw them away. She was whistling a tune when she went back in and smiled at Steve who was leaning by the fridge, drinking water.

"Hey Nat, thanks for the dinner. And for waking me up from work. I was so stressed, I didn't even realize how much time has passed." He smiled shyly and finished up his glass of water.

Natasha shrugged playfully. "Ah, don't worry about that. I like the company. And loosen up a bit, Steve, you're gonna kill yourself working." She added, her tone light but he knows she means it. "Good night, Steve." She waved and trekked back to her room.

The following day is a Friday and that night, Steve got back earlier than Natasha carrying a tub of Neapolitan ice cream with him. She arrived shortly after he did and grinned at him. They both already had dinner before coming home, but Steve invited her to a movie night with ice cream. She gladly agreed. They plopped down the couch with their own bowls full of ice cream.

"Since you enjoyed Despicable Me 3, I think you should watch the movies prior it." Steve joked, in which Natasha kicked him lightly for. He laughed and put up his hands in defeat, "Fine, fine. It's Lilo and Stitch. I thought you might like it."

Natasha smiled widely, "'Might like it'? Steve, I love this movie!" She beamed and gave him a thumbs up. Steve chuckled knowingly. He knew that Natasha loved this movie because he would sometimes hear "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" play from Natasha's room.

"Good thing I chose the right one then." He simply replied and continued to watch the movie. He once got up to refill his and Natasha's bowl of ice cream. When he got back, to his surprise, Natasha leaned her head softly against his shoulder. He smiled to himself and propped his back lower so she can be comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of a few weeks, Steve and Natasha became much closer to each other.

They try to have dinner at weeknights as much as possible, and on Fridays, they would both alternate on who gets to choose which movies they'll watch. Steve would usually buy the ice cream and he tries different flavors every week. Since they do this every week, there is now a new soft blanket draped on the couch for them to use when it gets too cold.

"What are we watching tonight?" Natasha asked, lying down on the couch and lazily watching Steve as he hands her her bowl of ice cream and turns the TV on. She lifted her legs so Steve can sit and then places them over his once he's settled down.

Physical contact between them has become common. Steve developed a habit of lightly touching Natasha when he laughs, or absentmindedly twirls a strand of her hair while they sit next to each other. Natasha would often lean on Steve when they watch movies, or lay her legs across his lap like she's doing right now. They both didn't mind, and even secretly like it.

Steve laughs as Natasha balances her ice cream bowl from her stomach and tries to eat from it. "You're gonna end up dropping that all over you. And we're watching Me Before You." He took her bowl and scooted closer to her. "Here, say, 'ah.'" He grinned and started feeding her.

Natasha pouted at the name of the movie; she read the book and cried at the ending. "Are you serious-" she was cut off and ate the food Steve was feeding her and laughed. "I feel like a baby," she said, changing her position so she could make it easier for the both of them to watch and eat.

Steve gave up and just mixed both their ice creams in one bowl and used one spoon for the both of them. Halfway through the movie, they finished the ice cream and he put the bowl on the table. He leaned back and put his arm around Natasha's shoulder and she leaned into him, clutching the blanket tightly.

"I'm so sad for Will.. and I want a guy like him, he's so thoughtful and nice to Louisa…" she muttered more to herself, staring at the screen with her eyes twinkling. Steve smiled and said nothing, just tightening his hold on her a little bit.

"They look so good together, Emilia Clarke is very pretty. Don't you think so, Steve?" Natasha continued, this time lightly poking Steve for a response.

He gave a small shrug and smiled, "Yes, she is. But I've seen prettier." He replied, thinking that a certain redhead whose curls seem to fall perfectly on her face, and whose eyes seem to be just the right shade of green, a color that reminds him of the lightness and beauty of nature, is easily prettier in his eyes.

As the movie came to an end, Natasha began to cry. She started tearing up lightly to shaking followed by a big sob. Steve frowned and sat her up, looking at her. "Hey, are you okay? Should I stop the movie?" He asked, worried about her.

"I-i'm okay. Don't stop it. It's just-just so sad.." she ended, seeming to only cry harder. He smiled and placed his hands on the sides of her face and used his thumb to wipe her tears away.

"Shh, it's okay, it's only a movie, Nat." He whispered quietly, noticing that Natasha has her arms wrapped around his back. She leaned her head on his chest and cried more.

"I'm scared to be left like that, I don't want that to happen to me," she muttered quietly, closing her eyes and trying to stop the hiccups that threaten to start. She calmed down her breathing and just enjoys the steady thumps of Steve's heart.

"Don't worry Nat, I'm sure that won't happen to you," _I'll make sure that no one will do that to you._ He whispered, combing his fingers through her hair. "No one will leave you," _I won't leave you._ He added. He frowned at his thoughts and shook his head, trying not to really fall for her because it might just ruin things between them.

They sat like that for a while. Steve noticed that Natasha has fallen asleep against him and brush the hair from her face. He also wiped some remaining tears off her face. Steve moved Natasha so he could carry her and move her to her room.

"Hey Nat, I'm moving you to your room, okay?" He whispered quietly to her ear as he lifted her up to her room. He's never been in her room, and he tried hard not to look around because it feels like he's intruding. Once he settled her down on her bed and pulled a blanket over her, he looked down at her and smiled to himself. He leaned down and pressed a quick press to her forehead before going out and cleaning up.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve and Natasha decided to throw a party on New Years Eve. They invited their friends over to join them. Natasha was so happy that Clint could come, she hasn't seen him in months, due to him getting transferred to a different facility in New Jersey. She ran to him and jumped into his arms as soon as he came in, and Clint hugged her tightly.

"Cliiiint, I missed you so much!" She squealed after it seems like calming down for a few seconds. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Of course I'm gonna be here. Can't start the new year without my girl now, can I?" He said, finally entering the living room and setting his coat on the coat rack. "Hi! You must be Steve! I'm Clint." He smiled and gave out his hand for Steve to shake.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Steve… nice to meet you, Clint." Steve was quiet and awkward with him, not really meeting his eyes and turning away right after shaking Clint's hand.

The doorbell rang and Maria, Wanda, and Thor was by the door, it seems that they carpooled together. Natasha introduced them all to Steve, "This is Maria," she points at a woman who seems to look serious and fun at the same time. "This is our little baby, Wanda," she pointed at the girl next to Maria and pinched her cheeks. She pouted at Natasha while the others snickered and although she seemed shy at first, Steve feel himself warm up to girl. "And lastly, Thor." Thor gave Steve a huge grin and patted his back with his huge hand.

"It is nice to meet you, Steve!" His loud voice boomed and Steve can't help but to laugh. Thor trekked to the couch where Clint was and gave the guy a side hug. Steve went to the kitchen to go get drinks for them.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys Clint's here." Natasha told Wanda and Maria, who rushed to the living room to see the guy.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be able to make him come." Maria said, giving Natasha a questioning look.

"Yeah, well he owed me one. Suddenly leaving my ass without even saying anything," she muttered and rolled her eyes, but her lips are quirked up. Wanda chuckled and rubbed her back. She's seen Natasha upset when Clint had to leave and she's glad that she has finally come to terms with it.

As for Steve's friends, Bucky, Bruce, Peter and his girlfriend Gamora, Tony, Sam, and to Natasha's surprise, Sharon, came. Natasha narrowed her eyes at the sight of Sharon, but she shrugged it off and still treated well as Steve seems to be warming up to her friends. Natasha liked them right away, Bruce gave off a brotherly vibe, Tony looked serious at first, but he just really likes to talk in sarcasm, so that was easy to get used to. Peter is a goofy guy, she found out, when he kissed Gamora after introducing her as his "sister". Natasha raised an eyebrow and looked at Steve, who laughed and shook his head, mouthing " _They're married" _to her. Steve rolled his eyes when Sam greeted Natasha with a "Hey, how you doin'" and gave her a lazy smile. She chuckled and gave him a nod and a fist bump.

When it was turn for Sharon's introduction, Natasha gave her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and shook the other girl's hand, a little bit too quickly, before retreating her hand. Steve noticed and let out a nervous chuckle after noticing the somewhat tense atmosphere.

Peter started off the night by blasting some old rock music on and dancing on the living room, he's easily the life of the party, not hesitating to talk or dance with anyone. Thor pulled a hesitant Bruce into dancing, and soon the three guys were howling like crazy while dancing. Gamora just rolls her eyes at him while quietly watching from the couch, talking to Maria and Wanda. The three girls are talking about where they get their hair done, and what's the best place to go to for spas. Tony and Clint started talking after Clint heard that Tony does work on some equipment enhancement.

"Hey Tasha, is that the girl you told me about that got Steve so sad?" Clint whispered after following her to the kitchen where it can be just the two of them. He subtly pointed back to where Steve is talking to Sharon on the couch, while Thor and Bruce are singing a duet in front of them. They seem to be really enjoying themselves, with Steve listening so intently on whatever Sharon was talking about.

Without even looking back behind her, Natasha muttered a low "yeah", and busied herself with refilling the tray of chips. She's had enough with Sharon and her shenanigans. She figured that Steve must really like her, for him to just let her back into his life like that. Although he and Sharon didn't really date, Natasha could tell Steve liked her. He wouldn't get so heartbroken on being stood up if he wasn't looking forward to it. Natasha offered Clint a small smile and went back to the living room to pass the chips around for those who want to eat. When Natasha got back, she noticed that Sam and Maria are dancing alongside each other. Maria looks a bit embarrassed but Natasha and Wanda both gave her a cheering gesture, and the woman, laughed freely. Natasha and Wanda looked at each other triumphantly, Maria can sometimes be so quiet and stressed, it's nice to see her be laid back and just enjoy herself in the moment.

Bucky, who has been quiet the whole evening, took this chance to grab Natasha, who just finished giving the others chips and was standing by the couch, and pulled her into the dance floor. She resisted at first, but since glancing at the general direction of Sharon, she figured she had some steam to blow off. She grabbed Bucky's shoulders and started to dance _very _close to him, and he smirked and put his hands on her hips. The music seemed to encompass the two of them as they start to dance more aggressively and to their surprise, they see to complement each other's dancing. It took a while until they were both panting and slowed down a bit, only to find out that the whole room was watching them. It was then that they realized that the music was turned down but it seems like they were still dancing to it. Natasha stopped and held onto Bucky, leaning on him a bit as she tries to catch her breath. Bucky has his arm looped around her, with his right hand resting on her waist. They looked at each other and smiled.

Peter started clapping and whooping, "I feel like I just watched Channing Tatum and Jenna Dewan dance on Step Up," the room erupted into applause and laughter as the two did a little bow of their own.

They laughed and broke away from each other, both seemingly looking for something to drink. Natasha went to the kitchen and grabbed two cold water bottles from the fridge and handed one to Bucky, and they both drank like it was the last time they were going to drink water. They returned to the living room to wait for the countdown with their friends. Steve was still sitting next to Sharon, but his ears look very red and it's as if he wasn't listening to her ramblings anymore. He kept glancing back to where Natasha and Bucky are sitting, the two laughing and talking animatedly like they have known each other forever.

"Guys, five more minutes!" Tony shouted, pointing at the TV where they are watching the dropping of the ball at Times Square. Everyone started to countdown with the people in Times Square, looking giddy and excited for the new year to start.. Clint disappeared into the kitchen, and after a while, Natasha excused herself and followed him.

Steve frowned and got up too, following Natasha following Clint. He heard voices coming from Natasha's closed bedroom, and it sounded like Clint's.

"Happy New Years, baby," Steve heard Clint happily say. His stomach dropped. When Clint arrived earlier, Steve has had this feeling that he and Natasha might have a thing together. And now, his suspicions are right. He felt stupid for actually thinking he has a chance with Natasha. Of course, Natasha will give Clint a New Year's kiss, they _are _together anyways.

He started to walk away dejectedly, but then he heard another voice coming from the room. "Aw, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there with you, babe." Steve felt his ears perk up. That was a woman's voice but definitely _not _Natasha's. He was gonna walk up and open the door until a warm hand touch his arm. Natasha was there, smiling and shaking her head. She grabbed him and brought him by the terrace so they can be alone, and the place where the liveliness and excitement of the Big City can be seen.

Natasha leaned against the railing and inhaled, smiling brightly. "I love standing here during New Year's… everything just feels _so _alive and everyone's happy and there's hope…" she trailed off, turning to look at Steve who seems to be frozen in place. "Steve? Are you okay?"

He turned to her, looking dumbfounded. "I thought… you and Clint?" He stammered, making it sound like a question and seeming not being able to finish his sentences.

Natasha laughed out loud, just downright guffawed, that Steve feel his face turn red. He started to get pissed too, he feels like he's been in the dark for the entirety of the night. He doesn't know what's going on with Natasha, nor what to do with her.

She cleared her throat when she noticed that Steve looks ready to explode. "Sorry, but the idea of Clint and I is just really funny. But no, we're not together, nor will we ever be. He's been my best friend all throughout childhood until now and he's just like a big brother to me. He's actually talking to his fiancee, who's away on duty right now. I don't want Clint to spend the New Year alone so I invited him here." She ended with a shrug, as if it's something everyone knows.

Steve momentarily felt embarrassed for ever being jealous of Clint. He shook his head and smiled to himself, leaning against the railing next to Natasha. They heard the others start the final minute countdown and Natasha lightly bumped Steve with his shoulder.

"Hey, shouldn't you be there right now to kiss Sharon? They said a New Year's kiss brings good luck and happiness to couples for the whole year." She said, sounding nonchalant, but Steve heard an edge to her voice.

"Why would I want to kiss her when the only person I want to kiss is you?" He replied, his eyes sparkling, maneuvering so he can face Natasha. As soon as he said that, he heard the voices countdown.

_Five._

Steve moved away from the railing.

_Four._

He moved closer to Natasha and towered his body over hers by the railing.

_Three._

He placed his right hand on Natasha's cheek and his left hand hovering over her hips.

_Two._

She closed her eyes and he smiled, leaning his face closer to hers.

_One._

He pressed her lips against hers, lightly at first, and Natasha grabbed the back of his neck to deepen their kiss, her other hand gripping the front of Steve's shirt. Around them, there are fireworks everywhere, the night lit up like it's daytime. They heard their friends screaming from the distance, shouting "happy new years" and laughing like crazy. Steve and Natasha broke off, whispering "happy new year" to each other, their noses touching, huge smiles plastered on their face.

A flash interrupted the both of them and they turned to see Bucky holding a camera that is now developing a Polaroid film, and Clint with his own phone, who seems to be taking pictures of the moment. Bucky winked at Steve, and at that moment, Steve just _knew _that his best friend has played him.

Bucky knows that Steve was stupidly in love with Natasha, and he was against to bringing Sharon tonight. But alas, Steve is a thick idiot who don't know when people are playing with him. When Bucky saw the way Natasha look at Sharon and Steve, he knew he has to help his friend or he will just end up being even more miserable. That dance with Natasha wasn't supposed to be as intense as what happened, but he figured it would be better that way to make it look real.

He smirked as Steve subtly gave him the finger, and he just mouthed "thank me later" to him, before scurrying away to give two some more alone time. Clint gave Natasha a thumbs up before quickly following Bucky and showing everyone their photo. It was beautiful, with fireworks in the background the two looking so smitten with each other.

Steve turned back to Natasha, ready to kiss her again. She looked at him in a skeptical way, about to say something before he cut her off.

"I know what you're gonna say. I'm sorry for bringing Sharon tonight. I didn't really want to but she knows the rest of the guys are going and I didn't want her to feel left out. I'm sorry for being with her so much tonight, but I really thought you were with Clint. And before you ask, I already got over her the moment you bought me that hot chocolate the morning after she stood me up." He finished, breathing hard to catch his breath after talking too fast.

Natasha just shook her head and hooked her arms around his neck, stepping on her tiptoes to lean her face close to Steve. "Shut up and just kiss me again." Steve grinned and happily obliged.


End file.
